GQ:X5/Episode5
Wolf's Eye Ashblade Wolf's Eyes Scout Empire Lieutenant Fearful Empire Mage Shaken Empire Mage Wolf's Eyes Skirmisher Despondent Empire Soldier Catatonic Empire Soldier |bosselement = Fire |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *'Side Boss(es)' - Wolf's Eye Ashblade, Wolf's Eyes Scout, Empire Lieutenant, Fearful Empire Mage, Shaken Empire Mage, Wolf's Eye Skirmisher, Despondent Empire Soldier, Catatonic Empire Soldier *'Teams Allowed:' 1 *'Cost Allowed:' 2x of Normal Squad Cost *'Guests:' Abyssherald Saerenthis **Equipped with Vestments of Faith and Uln'gha *'Failure Condition:' Squad defeated *'Squad setup:' **Squad 1: Summoner Squad ---- Wolf's Eye Ashblade *''I am here to deliver Lord Baelfyr's decree.'' - Idle *''A decree that binds us all…'' - Idle *''…We must purge this world of sin!'' - Adds Angel Idol effect to self *''Turn to ash!'' - Idle *''Incinerate'' - 1 hit AoE attack with innate 75% crit that inflicts 75% Active heal, passive heal and HC effectiveness reduction for 3 turns *''You won't escape this!'' - Idle **Gains the ability to inflict Red-mark effect on all units in the front or back row **''Blazing Blade'' - 1 hit ST attack that inflicts buff-wipe, deals 75% of HP as damage, inflict DoT for 5 turns & purges Red-mark effect **After using this attack, units that were not targeted will be marked *''Ha! Not bad… but not good enough!'' - Adds Angel Idol effect to self, heals 28000000 HP & adds 50% Fire Atk buff to self for 999 turns *''Spiraling Incineration'' - 1 hit AoE attack that pierces 50% mitigation *''Hngh! The Wolf's Eye will not falter!'' - Adds Angel Idol effect to self, heals 21000000 (75%) HP & adds 100% Fire Atk buff to self for 999 turns *''Hrrgghh...! I will not be the one to fall here!'' - Adds Angel Idol effect to self, heals 14000000 HP & adds 150% Fire Atk buff to self for 999 turns *''Lord... Baelfyr... I have failed you…'' - Instantly defeats self Wolf's Eyes Scout *''There's nowhere to run, filth!'' - Idle *''You'll pay for your crimes!'' - Idle *''Leave us, naga, or perish with them!'' - Idle *''You chose poorly, sea-dweller!'' - Idle *''Retribution'' - 12 hit AoE attack with innate 50% crit Empire Lieutenant *Accompanied with Fearful Empire Mage and Shaken Empire Mage *''Men! Hold your ground!'' - Idle *''Stand strong against the enemy!'' - Idle *''For the glory of the Empire!'' - Idle Fearful Empire Mage *''Sire?!'' - Idle *''Nagas, help us!'' - Idle Wolf's Eyes Skirmisher *''Retribution'' - 12 hit AoE attack with innate 50% crit Despondent Empire Soldier *Accompanied with Catatonic Empire Soldier *''…Just end this already…'' - Idle *''There's no hope left…'' - Idle *''…'' - Idle Wolf's Eyes Captain *''Look at you people. Running into the Naga's filthy arms.'' - Idle *''You are even more despicable than I thought'' Idle *''Hand over these pitiful humans, and I will allow you to live.'' - Idle *''Keeping them alive will only do more harm than good.'' - Idle *''This is your final warning, Naga.'' - Idle *''You'll still offer them your protection?'' - Idle *''Very well, Naga. You have made your choice.'' - Idle *''And we have made ours too.'' - Idle *''By the power of Lord Baelfyr's fire!'' - Idle *''Grant me strength'' - Adds 300% self Atk, 100% Def to self for 999 turns *''You do not know what vile atrocities these humans have committed, Naga.'' - Idle *''Wrathful Strike'' - 7 hit ST attack that pierces 50% mitigation *''An entire city burnt, for nothing!'' - Idle *''Raging Sweep'' - 7 hit AoE attack with innate 50% crit *''We will kill them all…'' - Idle *''…and rebuild the world!'' - Inflicts buff-wipe *''Vengeance of the Auswald'' - 7 hit AoE attack that deals 180% of HP as damage *''By the speed of Lord Baelfyr's dagger!'' - Idle *''Grant me swiftness!'' - Adds +1 hitcount boost to self *''The Wolf's Eyes will prevail!'' - 7 hit AoE attack with that inflicts status ailments |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}